<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares, Nightmares, Go Away by 1000percentDoneWithThisShist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120367">Nightmares, Nightmares, Go Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000percentDoneWithThisShist/pseuds/1000percentDoneWithThisShist'>1000percentDoneWithThisShist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry's adventures through space and time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Hari and Orion can be read as either a ship or platonic, Harry is spelled as 'Hari', Hurt/Comfort, It's really rated G, Literally the only reason why I put it as T was because Orion said fuck, Little bit of hurt and a lot of comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000percentDoneWithThisShist/pseuds/1000percentDoneWithThisShist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari had a nightmare, and was having a hard time falling asleep again by herself. Luckily for our heroine, Orion was to the rescue!</p><p> </p><p>This is based off my story "Why Hari curses the Black Ancestral Home", but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Orion Black &amp; Harry Potter, Orion Black &amp; Kreature, Orion Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry's adventures through space and time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares, Nightmares, Go Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay! I finally finished this! I made this as a sort of birthday present for myself. My birthday is May 10th (because time zones are a thing and I don't know what day it is wherever you're reading this), and this little one-shot is to celebrate surviving 18 years on this earth.</p><p>Again, as the tags said, you can read this as either romantic or platonic. But either way, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari woke up, wheezing and gasping for breath. Her heart rate spiked and she broke out into a cold sweat, shivering as the cool air pricked her bare arms.</p><p>Letting out a choked sob, she curled up into a ball, hiding her face in between her knees. She could still feel the phantom of spindly fingertips brushing through her hair, down her cheek, tracing her jaw, over her scar, <strong>causing her pain</strong>. She could see the unseeing eyes of Cedric Diggory staring back at her. She never knew how scary eyes like those could be until that very moment.</p><p>
  <em>“Bow before death, Hari Potter.”</em>
</p><p>Letting out another choked sob, she snarled when she felt tears stream down her face, furiously scrubbing at them with the hem of her nightgown.</p><p>A great pang of lament coursed through her; Hermione was no longer there to help her. Whenever Hari had a nightmare; whether it was about being stuck down in the Chamber again, or hearing her mother screaming and pleading for Voldemort to spare her—to listen to her screams as she fell, Hermione would always slip into her bed. She would cuddle her; smoothing her hair and wiping the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Hari was the smallest person in their friend-group (smaller than even Luna and Ginny), and would always tuck her head into the crook of Hermione’s neck, breathing in the scent of ink and parchment paper and toothpaste and <strong>home</strong>.</p><p>But Hari was in the past, and Hermione couldn’t help her even if she wanted to.</p><p>Her first thought was to go to Dorea and ask her (future) grandmother if she could spend the night with her, but she quickly shot the idea down. Because Dorea was Head Girl, she had a separate room to sleep in, and Hari didn’t have the password to get in.</p><p>Tom was also an automatic <em>no</em> because he would ask too many questions. He would also try to manipulate it into a boon, more than likely making Hari swear into owing him a favor. But above all, Hari wouldn’t be able to handle seeing him without screaming.</p><p>Logically, she knew that the Tom Riddle of this time and the Voldemort from her time-period were two separate beings. She <em>knew</em> this fact. Tom was <em>human</em>, in a way that Voldemort could only ever dream of being. But even if their faces were the complete opposites of each other, the simple fact that Voldemort was what Tom <em>could </em>become had rendered Hari unable to face him in her current state.</p><p>Instead, she cast a concealment charm on herself and snuck out of the room.</p><p>Years at the Dursley taught Hari how to move quietly. Especially at night, when everyone was asleep. It was needed, whenever she had picked the lock to her cupboard door, needing to use the bathroom during times of <em>punishment</em>. When that happened, and Uncle Vernon had shoved her into her cupboard hard enough to bruise, they would force her to stay there for days on end, only allowing her to use the bathroom once in the morning, early enough that everyone else would still be sleeping.</p><p>Hari would sneak out during the nighttime. Sometimes, she visited the kitchen and would grab a handful of crackers, or other foods that wouldn’t be missed. An apple if she was feeling particularly famished.</p><p>After the first time she had accidentally woken Uncle Vernon up, causing his face to turn puce when he realized that she had been “stealing” from him, she quickly learned how to become as silent as possible.</p><p>Sneaking out past the common rooms, Hari slipped into the boy’s dorms.</p><p>Sooner, rather than later, she found her target.</p><p>
  <em>“Orion. Psst, Orion! Please wake up!”</em>
</p><p>The Black Heir looked comically unaware of what was happening, staring at her dumbly with one of the messiest bed-heads that Hari had ever seen in her life. He blinked at her lethargically, yawned, then blinked again.</p><p>Hari could see him struggling to process through the situation. She gently shook him again and saw the clarity in his eyes, cutting through the exhaustion.</p><p>“Wha—Hari? What are you doing here?” So far, he seemed more tired than mad, so Hari felt as if her request was off to a good start.</p><p>“Can I please sleep here tonight? I had a nightmare and couldn’t fall asleep again by myself.”</p><p>Orion sat up straighter, looking at her incredulously. Hari suppressed a wince.</p><p>“<em>Pardon me?</em>”</p><p>The boy on the bed beside them grumbled something unintelligibly, rolling over and snuggling further into his pillow.</p><p>Orion sighed, tugging her inside and closing the curtains behind them. “Now that the privacy wards are activated,” he drawled out, “You can explain why you have woken me up at this unholy hour for this unholy request.”</p><p>He let out another yawn and turned to give her a sleepy, half-hearted glare. “<em>Especially </em>the part on why you woke me up.”</p><p>Hari wanted to fidget but forced herself to stay still. There was no reason to show her nervousness, it was just Orion. He’s seen her do things that were much more idiotic with minimal judgment.</p><p>“Whenever I had nightmares…<em>before</em>…I would slip into Hermione’s bed and they would go away. And at the orphanage, I would just ask one of the other girls and they’d usually let me sleep with them. But you know about my <em>past</em>.” Not her true past, of course, but saying that her friends and family were casualties in the war were easier to believe than saying that they were from a different timeline. Either way, Hari was unable to see them. “I might not have trusted those girls like I trusted Hermione, but they were muggles and harmless at that. Not like my roommates right now.”</p><p>Orion was now gazing at her in sad understanding. “And you need to sleep next to someone you trust if you want to fall asleep again. By why me?”</p><p>Her eyes took on a desperate glint. “<em>Please, Orion!</em> I’m exhausted and scared to fall asleep in case I have the same nightmare again. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. So far, you’re the only one I trust to sleep in the same bed with. You,” and her voice cracked at the pure emotion of her statement, “You’re my best friend.”</p><p>Orion looked resolute. “Alright, get in.”</p><p>Hari smiled at him gratefully, slipping under the covers and wiggling next to him. Orion quickly checked over her: making sure that she was comfortable, or warm enough, practically tucking her into bed.</p><p>Hari felt like she could cry with how happy she was to have met him. He was amazing and loyal and kind and her best friend and without a doubt, she knew she loved him. She was so lucky to have a friend like him.</p><p>Orion looked at her plaintively. “Is just sleeping next to someone enough, or do you need more physical comfort?” At her confused expression, he opened his arms and beckoned her forward.</p><p>She fell into them with a happy sob, burying her face into his chest and contenting with listening to his heartbeat as arms wrapped around her. He smelled like last night’s dinner and the lingering scent of his bath wash, the subtle scent of his sister’s perfume. It wasn’t parchment and toothpaste, but it was still <strong>home</strong>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Orion was worried. When he thought about it, he was constantly worried. Lucretia had taken to calling him ‘<em>mum</em>’ whenever he would rant to her about the stupid shit Hari got into. Hari was an absolute treasure, but would also cause him to have grey hairs by the time he was thirty.</p><p>He’s come to expect the unexpected from her. So when she woke him up at two in the morning, he was more confused and tired than angry.</p><p>When she admitted to having nightmares, he felt concerned once again.</p><p>Honestly, he wished someone would have warned him about all the baggage he would have to carry by being Hari’s friend. (He wouldn’t have changed a single thing about their relationship, but he still would have appreciated the warning all the same.) Something was haunting her in her memories, and Orion felt unequipped to deal with it.</p><p>But Hari needed him. He could tell she was barely hanging on from bursting into tears again, (the room might have been dark, but he could still see her red-rimmed eyes). The way she clung to him like a lifeline exposing how much she needed the comfort.</p><p>He squeezed her tighter, feeling her erratic breathing and the way she still trembled from lingering adrenaline. Hari mumbled something incoherently, burrowing her face further into his chest. </p><p>“What was that, Hari?”</p><p>She let out a muffled groan, sounding as exhausted as he felt. She shifted, turning her head to look at him. “I said ‘thank you’. You didn’t need to let me in here, but you did. And not only that, but you’re letting me cuddle you. I know that physical affection is something that makes you uncomfortable, so I thank you. Honestly, if this is making you uncomfortable, just tell me. I can scoot over to the other side of the bed.”</p><p>Orion shook his head firmly, wanting to tighten his hold on her to keep her still, but knowing that restricting her movement would only cause her to panic. “I’m not uncomfortable Hari, or I wouldn’t have offered it to you. It’s only uncomfortable when it’s someone that I am unfamiliar with. It’s not uncomfortable whenever it’s you or Lucretia. <strong>Hari.</strong>” He spoke, and her eyes widened at how serious his tone had become. “<strong>You are not a burden.</strong> I <em>want</em> to help you; so please, let me. You are a very precious person to me, and I care for you dearly.”</p><p>Hari smiled at him, her face flushed bright red. Orion would have said something, but he felt equally embarrassed at the confession. “Thank you, Orion,” she whispered, “As I said before, you’re my best friend, so you’re also very dear to me.” She dropped her head, burrowing it into his chest again.</p><p>“Same here,” Orion managed to squeak out, the confidence from before evaporating into the ether. “You are my best friend, too.” By now, his entire face was bright red. “Do—do you want to talk about your nightmare?”</p><p>Hari shook her head, and Orion respected her wish.</p><p>“It something from my past,” she mumbled out, now half-asleep. “It’s always something from my past.”</p><p>Orion frowned; his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Always?”</p><p>“Mm?” Hari let out a sleepy hum.</p><p>“Do you get nightmares often?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Hari mumbled in confirmation, “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” He quickly apologized to her, leaving her to let out another string of unintelligible noises. Subconsciously, he began to smooth over her curls, causing her to let out a happy sigh as she snuggled impossibly closer.</p><p>Orion wasn’t well versed in dream magic, but he knew that Number 12 Grimmauld Place had one of the largest libraries in the wizarding world. The library ought to have a book or two about it. Staring at her sleeping face silently, he wondered whether or not dream catchers were effective. Nonetheless, he made a mental note to look into it the next morning.</p><p>Orion set an alarm to wake them up two-and-a-half hours, causing Hari to let out a small whine at how he was moving. She still slept on, however.</p><p>Orion gave her an exasperated, terribly fond look; leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“Good night,” he mouthed at her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Orion wanted to snarl when the alarm woke him up.</p><p>He turned to see Hari still asleep. In the early morning light, he could begin to truly see how dark the bags under her eyes had gotten. It made him feel guilty for needing to wake her up.</p><p>“Hari.” He leaned over her and gently shook her. “I’m sorry, but you’ve got to get up. You need to leave before anyone else wakes up and sees you here.”</p><p>Hari groggily sat up, her head lolling onto his shoulder. “Mmmrrrnnngh…” she groaned out, slumping her full weight onto him.</p><p>“Hari,” he spoke again, tone a bit firmer.</p><p>Hari didn’t pay him any mind. “<em>Don’t eat those, Ron,”</em> she mumbled out, “<em>Those are treats for Hedwig.</em>”</p><p>Orion snorted. “Just what kind of dreams are you having?”</p><p>It was obvious that she was in no condition to get into her dorm by herself. And boys were unable to enter…</p><p>“Well,” he said to her, tone ironic, “I hope you don’t mind the people in the common room seeing you in your pajamas.”</p><p>Without further ado, he gently scooped one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees, and picked her up in a princess carry. It wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t for the fact that Hari was petite, and her weight mirrored that point.</p><p>As silently as he could with an added fifty-five kilograms, he crept down into the common rooms, placing her on a sofa nearest to the fire.</p><p>It would probably be embarrassing for her to wake up and realize that people had seen her in only her nightgown, but it was better than the alternative.</p><p>If people saw her sleeping in the common rooms, they would simply assume that Hari decided to have a late-night study session and had accidentally fallen asleep. They would probably tease her for it, and Orion was sure that several of the Slytherin boys would probably end up giving her catcalls for at least a week. But it was better that he take her down here at four-thirty in the morning, when no one else was awake, rather than let her stay and watch as the rumor mill spur to life as someone inevitably sees her coming out of the boy’s dorm. Or even worse, one of his roommates sees her in his bed.</p><p>A shudder ran through him; he didn't want to imagine what sort of awful rumors Riddle was bound to spread should he catch wind that Hari had spent the night in Orion's bed. The male was easily jealous of anyone she hung around, and if it wasn't for the fact that he'd be concerned for the consequences, Orion would tell Hari to completely ignore him.</p><p>“Kreature!” he called out, snapping his fingers.</p><p>The house-elf looked pleased to be of service. “How may I be of help to master?” he croaked out.</p><p>“I need you to bring a blanket for Hari.” He jerked his head to motion at the sleeping teenager. “She’s been having trouble sleeping, and I don’t want her to wake up because she was cold.”</p><p>Kreature stared at Hari intently. “Kreature will bring Miss Hari a blanket.” Orion knew that Kreature was appalled by her lack of etiquette. But he also knew that Kreature was grudgingly fond of her.</p><p>Well, unlike ninety percent of the wizarding world besides the Blacks, he didn’t call her names and grumble about how she was an <em>icky, terrible child. No manners, that one has.</em> Orion assumed that meant he liked her.</p><p>“Thank you, Kreature.”</p><p>“Master is too kind to Kreature.” But he looked to be happy.</p><p>Orion gave a tired smile and a nod, heading back up to his bed. He didn’t have morning classes today and he was going to use the opportunity to sleep in as much as possible. Fuck breakfast; he didn’t need it anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>